1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary choping plate structure, and especially to one having a bottom disk available for a plurality of chopping plates, various kinds of food can be treated on their respective plate for maintening sanitation, this structure can also prevent water and the food being chopped from dropping out of their chopping plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional chopping board or plate has the following disadvantage:
1) The conventional chopping board or plate is made of woody of plastic material, it is heavy and bulky, occupies quite a space, so that a normal family uses only one or two chopping plate, however, food being treated always has various kinds, raw and cooked food, meat and vegetable food, food for human and for animal, they can not be treated on the same plate, hence one or two plates only can not afford the practical requirement and are unsanitary, yet not only inconvenience exists in food treatment, but health of human body also is adversely influenced. PA1 2) The conventional chopping board or plate is in a plain board or plate shape, in case the food being treated is too much or has too much water therein, the food will always drop out of the plate and become dirty, or the water will flow over to render the kitchen cabinet to be wet and unclean, the user therefore will feel inconvenience.